runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Hotel
THE ROYAL, DUE TO BEING BLOWN SKY HIGH, IS UNAVAILABLE. Name: The Royal Hotel Role: A place of security, rest and other career criminals. Cost: 5+Further Donations if so wished C/L: It's a fragging building. Several runners cleared out a building full of squatters and gangers on the edge of the Barrens and Renton before signing a contract to acquire some of the rights to the land for 80,000 Nuyen. In some general good will they are inviting other runners to stay there provided that they do some maintenance to get them in. Rent If you chose to clear a space for yourself the Royal will act as a Squatter Lifestyle that is obscure. 550 Nuyen a month. Regardless of changes to the Royal in the future the payment will remain the same. Safety in Numbers Several runners have now taken up casual residence in the building. Enough to stop random men walking through the building comfortably. If someone is going to attack or rifle through the building they'll be at least somewhat professional about it. Underground Parking The buildings underground parking entrance has been cleared as several runners made space in the old building. Runners can relatively safely park vehicles here for any duration of time. This is limited to cars, smaller trucks and motorbikes. Semi-trailers and bigger vehicles will have to be parked outside on the desperate streets. Running Water The Royal now benefits from not only flowing water, but hot & fresh water. It's now that much more liveable. No disadvantage compared to medium when it comes to how well you clean yourself anymore. Host with the Most The Royal has a Rating 3 Host filled to the brim with entertainment. Any hacking or illegal activities on the host will be punished severely. Matrix entertainment is treated as that of a medium lifestyle for those living at the Royal. The Bad Idea The Bad Idea has been opened. This counts as a bar of Medium Lifestyle Entertainment quality. Drinks are plentiful and there are a few games. The nicest aspect of the bar has to be the patrons however, there is a distinct lack of shanking and people can generally feel more free to talk without worrying too much about what others will hear. The Bad Idea is both sound proofed and has stained glass windows which obscure outsiders looking in. KE Insiders The Royal has a few bent cops who are willing to warn the residents inside the Royal if any bad news is heading their way. If any future raids from KE hit the royal people can elect to have moved themselves and some goods out of the royal for the duration of the raid. Royal Markets A bunch of markets have opened around the Royal providing the royal with some crowd cover... As the markets expand the Royal will share in the advantages of the Markets growing influence. Dr. Larry Rhine Medicine Man: If your SIN is below R3 you can still acquire medicine through Dr. Larry Rhine. However due to the poor quality of his facilities after paying for the medicine roll 1d6, in the case of a 1 or 2 the medicine is not effective and you suffer the full penalties of the disease for the day. After a disease hits the Hub it takes at least one month before suppressing drugs can be supplied. The Long Recovery:For the point of assisted healing through the medicine skill, Dr Larry Rhine is throwing 14 dice. However he only needs 5 1s for a glitch to occur due to the truly abysmal nature of his current equipment. If no successes are rolled, only 4 1s are needed for a critical glitch. Bad Bedside Manner: The man is unlikeable at the best of times, he only celebrates on Christmas and even then he is a rude bore. But one thing to be certain of is he won't let you out before you are 100% better. If you didn't need him to fix you up, you wouldn't spend time with him. This means that all of his tests can't be augmented with teamwork checks. The Good Stuff: Roll 1d6 when you require the Larry's services. On a 1 he is drugged out an no help to anybody. ** In Repair As various runs are completed and more funds are poured into the building various new features will be added to the Royal. Current Funds Invested: 300,000 Nuyen, 34 karma and 7 Runs. Category:Locations Category:Contact